Gangsta luv
by VERONiCA-BAByy
Summary: Kagome has always wondered what it would be like to fall in love,but with her busy schedule she can't seem to find it. That is until she is almost hit by a car and saved by the new student that just so happens to be a vampire demon. FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1 INTRO TO CHARACTERS

**HELLO PEOPLE! ITS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION ON WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR THE OTHER BUT NEW CHARACTERS I OWN!!! **

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**KAGOME: is 17 years old, is in the 11th grade, has crystal blue eyes, long wavy black hair all the way to her ass, curves in all the right places,is about 5'4, kind of random, goes to Osaka High School, leader of the Sikimori gang, loves the color black, one of the best fighters in japan, is a black inu half demon half miko, best friend Sango, has a little brother Souta, adores her grandpa and her mom Saiya, dress all types of styles, hates Kikyo and her "posse", looking for true love who can keep up with her and gang, loves to dance, owns a teen club called _JEWEL SHARDS, is the lead singer in a band called Shikon No Tama, has an adopted son named Shippo._**

**_SANGO: is 17 years old,is in the 11th grade,has chocolate brown eyes, long brown hair all the way to her waist, curves in all the right places,is about 5'5, also goes to Osaka High, over-protective of Kagome (her best friend), co-leader of the Shikimori gang, loves the color pink, has different styles of cloths, has a little brother named Kohaku, has her own apartment (with Kohaku), parents died in demon war, is co-owner of JEWEL SHARDS, lead guitarist in Shikon No Tama, orange neko half-demon, pet named Kirara._**

**_RIN: loves her big brothers Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, loves flowers, loves the color yellow, is human (adopted), goes to Tikimori Elementery School,is 5 years old._**

**_Ayame: is 17 years old, is in the 11th grade, has emerlad eyes, long red hair, curves in all the right places,is about 5'6, goes to Osaka High, is in the Shikimori gang, has a boyfriend named Koga, loves the color green, is a full wolf demon, is the drummer in Shikon No Tama, is a waitress at thae Jewel Shards._**

**_MIROKU: is 18 years old, goes to Osaka High, is in the 12th grade, has black hair that he always tied up, has pruple eyes, is about 5'11, is a pervert, loves to flirt, has two cousins Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, loves the color purple, is in a band called Demonic Energy as the drummer, is a full inu demon._**

**_SESSHOMARU: is 18 years old, goes to Osaka High, is in the 12th grade, has long silver hair all the way down to his knees, has gold eyes,has pointed ears and demon markings, is about 6'2, has his own fan club, shows no emotion, leader of the western lands, is the lead singer in Demonic Energy, is a full inu demon._**

**_INUYAHSA: is 17 years old, goes to Osaka High, is in the 11th grade, has long wavy silver hair to hid butt, has gold eyes, has to cute ears on the top of his head, loves to show off, loves to fight with his brother, loves to party, half inu demon, is the lead guitarist in Demonic Energy._**

**_KOGA: is 18 years old, goes to Osaka high, is in the 12th grade, has long black hair that he always puts in a high pony tail, has black eyes, pointed ears, loves his girlfriend Ayame, is back-up singer in Demonic Energy, is about 6'1, loves to run track._**

**_SOUTA: is 5 years old, goes to Tikimori Elementery School, loves video games, adores his big sister Kagome and his nephew Shippo, loves making new friends_**

**_KOHAKU: is 5 years old, goes to Tikimori Elemenery School, loves video games, loves his big sister Sango, loves to eat choclate pocky._**

**_SHIPPO: is 2 years old, stays with Saiya while Kagome is in school, loves to play with Souta, loves his mommy._**

**_SAIYA: 32 years old, mother to Kagome and Souta, babysits her adpoted grandson Shippo, loves to cook._**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO PEOPLE! ITS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION ON WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR THE OTHER BUT NEW CHARACTERS I OWN!!! **

It was a sunny day and Kagome had over slept. It was her first day of her senior year. _BEEP BEEP BEEP BAM! _She got up and ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower and dried herself and walked out of the bathroom. Picking out a simple outfit: Skinny jeans, and a red shirt that said 'Shut up before I bitch slap you' in black graffiti letters with some black and red high-top creations. She put her mascara and eyeliner, fixed her hair. Then started making breakfast for her and her adopted son Shippo once she was finished she put the breakfast into bowls and went to wake her little boy up. getting him dressed washing his face and feeding him. After breakfast was done she started walking to her moms house to drop him off and say hello to the family. Once all of that was done and over with she rushed to the bus stop and waited she was thinking about all the new things that might happen during the school year. Before she realized it she had gotten on the bus and the next thing she knew it was her stop. She got off the bus she started to sing to herself a new song she had came up with last night, while she waited for the walking signal to come on. The signal started to flash meaning that it was o to walk across the street. All you could hear was a screech in the distance, she turned her head and about 20 feet away, a car was going top speed towards her. Kagome's legs buckled and fear washed over body. Right when the car was about to hit her a mysterious man pushed her out of the way. Kagome struck the sidewalk with the man in a black hoodie, and baggy jeans with some black and white air-force Nike's on top of her.

"A......you aight?" the man said as he looked up.

Sesshomaru was shocked to see the girl was very beautiful, the girl had a simple yet sexy outfit. To him her body screamed model, but it was her eyes that caught his attention. Her eyes was a beautiful crystal blue color and hair just made her eyes stand out even more. The girl looked about 17 or 18 to him.

"Yea I'm aight, thanks fo savin' me." Kagome said looking up to her savior.

Kagome thought he was the most sexiest demon she has ever seen. She could tell by his body weight that he was very muscular. He had pale skin, long beautiful silver hair, demon markings and a blue cresent moon symbol on his forehead that screamed royalty, but his eyes caught Kagome's focus never has she seen such a gorgeous shade of gold in her life. To Kagome he looked about 18 or 19. The man got off her and started to help her pick up her stuff from the floor.

"Its aight. No Prob' need help?" He asked while he stuck his hand out to her. His voice was deep, it sent shivers down kagome's spine. She took his hand it felt warm and safe, she was so captured by his eyes that the next thing she knew, she was on her feet. People at the school across the street were just watching with schock and tears on their faces.

"Thanks fo savin me again and helping me pick up my stuff. What's yo name?" Kagome said smiling.

"The names Sesshomaru Taisho ya welcome, what's yo name?" Sessy asked smiling back at her.

"Kagome Higurashi." She replied.

They didn't know that they were still holding hands. They also didn't notice the crowd getting bigger or Kagome's best friend all with schocked faces.

"OH GURL GET IT!!" Sango shouted, forgetting that her best friend was almost hit by a car and was saved by a mysterious yet sexy demon. Kagome looked down and saw that she was still holding Sesshomaru's hand still. She snatched her hand away and blushed a bright shade of red. Sesshomaru just smirked and crossed his arms liking Kagome's reaction.

"Oh look at you blushing and shit!" Sango practically screamed to the world. Everyone turned there heads toward Kagome and smiled.

"Sango you bitch I'll kill you!" Kagome said half-threatingly her blush getting more brighter. Sesshomaru's smirk turned into a full blown smile.

"WHAT THA FUCKS UP WIT ALL THA SHOUTIN'!" Someone yelled in the crowd. Everyone turned around to see it was Inuyasha the hottest jerk in the whole school and his best friend Miroku. They started waling toward where Kagome, Sessshomaru, and Sango was at.

"NONE OF YO FUCKIN' BUSINESS INUYASHA!" Kagome seethed. Sesshomaru turned towards her, schocked from what she said to his brother no less. He never thought Kagome would say anything like that. He thought that Kagome was innocent and nice (NOT).

"Damn, no fine ass female should ever speak like that." Sesshomaru said with a sexy smirk. Kagome turned towards him with a look of shock on her face. Nobody has ever called her pretty or fine or anything like that.

"Sesshomaru what's up bra, how was America?" Inuyasha asked smirking at his brother. Everyone turned towards him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Hey cuz' long time no see." Miroku simply said walking with Inuyasha.

"You guys know each otha?" Sango asked looking between Sesshomaru to Inuyasha to Miroku and back again.

"Yeah he ma brotha" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"He ma cuzzin" Miroku simply said. Sango was shocked not because that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were brother but because Miroku hadn't even tried to grope her or ask her to bare his children.

"Yo Fluffy you got yo classes yet?" Inuyasha asked smirking when Sesshomaru started to growl from being called that name.

"Never call me that sorry ass excuse of a name again puppy." Sesshomaru said smirking as Inuyahsa growled. As they were talking/arguing, Kagome checked her watch it was 7:45, they still had 30 minutes left until school started.

"You finna' start coming to this school?" Kagome asked hoping he was and that they would get some classes together.

"Yea Ima start coming here what grade you in n how old are you" Sesshomaru asked smiling down at the beautiful girl at is Kagome.

"Dats' cool im a Senior and im 17, what about you?" she replied.

"I'm a senior to and im 18" he said.

"Cool what classes you got?" she asked.

"I don't know i haven't seen them yet." he said. Inuyasha watched the conversation jealously, he really liked Kagome. Inuyasha usually got what he wanted because of his looks. Girls would throw themselves at him, except Kagome. He was mad that his brother was getting something he couldn't.

"You guys know each otha? How ya'll meet?" Inuyasha asked narrowing his eyes at Sesshomaru, who only smirked.

"Not really, we jusst met." SEsshomaru said narrowing his eyes back at Inuyasha.

"Yea, we just met because Sesshomaru saved me form a car that was ganna flattin me like a piece of paper, but Sesshomaru pushed me out of tha way." Kagome said a little annoyed because Inuyasha ruining their conversation.

"WHAT THA FUCK? YOU ALMOST GOT RAN OVER?!" Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango yelled in shock. Kagome anime sweat dropped......Sango seen Sesshomaru push her out of the way....WTF was wrong with her? All three off them shoved Sesshomaru out of the way and bombarded poor Kagome with stupid questions her own son won't even ask her.

"What happened?"

"Why in tha hell didn't you call me for a damn ride women?!"

"Will you bare my child?" (grope grope on Sango's ass)

_SMACK! BAM!_

"HENTAI!!!!! NOBODY WANTS TO HAVE YOUR KIDS AND IF YOU TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN ILL CHOP YOUR DICK OFF N FEED IT TO MAN EATING PIRANHAS!!" Sango seethed with a evil glit in her eyes that made Miroku want to run screaming for the hills smacking him with a purse that felt like a bag with rocks.

"I'm sorry my dear and beautiful Sango! I won't do it again!" Miroku said dodging the evil purse that promised a concussion if landed on his head.

"I was walking across the street, you wake up later then I do Inuyasha, and no I don't want to have your kid Miroku. Guys chill what part of Sesshomaru saved my life don't you get? Sesshomaru tell them." Kagome asked turning toward Sesshomaru. He just smirked his sexy smirk. Before he could say anything the bell rang.

"I'll take Sesshomaru to the office." Inuyasha said kind of angry.

"Ok I'll see ya'll in class bye guys!" Kagome said smiling and waving at them. Seeing Kagome smiling made Inuyasha's anger fade.

"A Kaggy baby let me take yo sexy ass to class!" someone yelled out. Kagome and Sango turned toward the person who yelled for Kagome. They knew exactly who it was, it was Naraku Kagome's ex-boyfriend. They groaned out of fustration and annoyance. They hated Naraku ever since he cheated on her with Kagome's worst enemy, Kikyo.

"What the fuck do you want Naraku?" Kagome asked in a deadly calm voice that would have made Sesshomaru proud. Her aura was flaring, warining everyone that she was mad. People started to run to class now , they knew about Kagome's temper and fighting skills she was the best in Japan and also the leader of the most dangerous gang called Shikimori, she had a reputation. Ever since she found out that Narakubeen cheating on her with HIV infested Kikyo, she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Come on baby, I said I was sorry about cheating on you with Kikyo." Naraku said trying to make a puppy-eyed look hoping she would fall it.

"No, thank you I don't whatever you caught from kinky-ho." Kagome said with no emotion in her voice in it, sending Naraku a deadly cold glare making her arua flare again.

"I don't care what you say I'm going to make you my girlfriend weather you like it or not!" Naraku seethed, no ever rejects him. NO ONE. EVER. AT. ALL.

"Come on Kagz lets go were ganna b late for class." Sango said grabbing her arm and dragging her away form him. Sango knew all to well about Kagome's fighting skills, after all kagz taught her how to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA AND CHARACTERS**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Kagome and Sango walked in and took their seats in the back. Unfortitly so was Kikyo and Kagura.

"Well well look who it is Kagura,its a ugly weak bitch and a uglier pussy cat." Kikyo sneered wrinkling her caked full of make-up face. Kagura was laughing, even though it wasn't funnly. Kagome and Sango cringed from the noise to them it sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"Hey Sango did you just feel like your ganna catch STDs though the air?" Kagome asked innocently turning to Songo putting her hand over her mouth.

"Why, yes, yes I do Kagome what should we do? I for one don't feel like holding my beathe until the walking STD statues leave." Sango said turing back to Kagome and tucked her face under her pink and black shirt. Kikyo and Kagura were glaring at them like they were goin to slap them, but they already faced the wrath of the Shikimori gang. They just scoffed and walked off thinking of way to bring the other females down. Sango and Kagome started to crack up as they watch Kagura almost trip over her own two feet. When suddenly the door flew open to reveal the teacher, who was Mrs. Kaede, she was the best teacher, in the whole school. She was married but nobody knew to who, she was also very easy talk to, she had lots of respect from her students.

"Okay class welcome to your first day of school, now i know you was planning to do nothing for today but we have work to do, we can get to know each other tomorrow, so please open your books to page 343 and do number 1-10 please, if everyone finishes these problems by tomorrow no work for the entire first week of school" Mrs. Kaede said smiling until she heard a queston from the middle of the class from Kikyo.

"Ummm Mrs. Kaede which book do you want us to open?" Kikyo asked with a dead serious face. '_WHAT THA FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL? IS SHE REALLY THAT STUPID?'_ Everyone thought.

"Well Kikyo dear if your in a math class then im thinking you should open your math book." Mrs. Kaede said with a dead pan voice. The whole class started cracking up. Until the door suddenly burst open to reveal Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, they walked over to Mrs. Kaede and spoke a few words with her.

"Okay class we have a new student, everyone say hello to Inuyahsa's older brother Sesshomaru Taisho." Mrs. Kaede said very seriously as the princepal walked into the classroom.

"Hell Sesshomaru!" the whole class shouted.

"Pick a seat Sesshomaru." Mrs. Kaede said. Sesshomaru went and chose a seat next to Kagome. Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru and thought he was the hottest thing next to the sun, she got hell of mad when he seat next to that hoe Kagome.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Kagome asked. Kikyo texted Naraku telling him that Kagome was going to the bathroom. He started heading to where Kagome was at.

* * *

Kagome was walkingdown the hallway humming softly to her self. Until she was grabbed by the arms and slammed against the lockers, before she could scream a hand clamed over her mouth. Kagome's aura flared but nothing happened she started to panick. She opened her eyes to find Naraku smiling down at her. He leaned down and kissed with such a force that if she didn't open her mouth she would cut her lips on her fangs. Naraku to that chance and slide his tongue into her mouth and tried to pry to her ledgs apart to get to her treasure. Kagome sated to struggle when he started to feel up on her body, he only groaned and started to touch her more. She could feel his nasty hands go up towards her breasts.

"Mmmmmm Kagome your as sweet as a rember" Naraku groaned in her ear and started to nibble and lick her ear. Kagome started to struggle some more and kneed him in the balls only to find that he had a cup on. Kagome started yelling her head off for help. Naraku slapped her across the face, he was fixing to land a punch on her face when out of nowhere he was grabbed by his shoulders n and was sent flying into the other side of the hallway, slamming into the lockers.

"BACK THA FUCK OFF KAGOME, SHE'S NO HOE!" Sesshomaru seethed his eyes flashing from red to gold and back again. He started to hit Naraku and landed a solid left hook to Naraku's jaw and busted his lip, you could hear a faint crunch, Naraku fell to the floor. He pushed himself off the floor and tackled Sesshomaru to the floor.

"SHE'S MY BITCH I CAN DO WHAT I WANT TO HER!" Naraku yelled and punched Sesshomaru in the face, he stumbled. Kagome was on the sidelines screaming for help and crying. Apon hearing Naraku's shouts her temper flared.

"IM NOT YOUR FUCKING BITCH NARAKU!" Kagome yelled through tears her arua flashing around her. She fell to her knees and started yelling louder. Then out of nowhere someone grabbed Naraku by the shoulder and threw away from Sesshomaru and flung him towards the lockers, it was Inuyahsa. From a distance you can see Sango running towards to Kagome's fallin form.

"Kagome you ok mamaz?" Sango said wrapping her arms around Kagome to comfort her cryinh foem.

"Yea you aight?" Inuyasha shouted while him and his brother beat the crap out of Naraku, who was trying to kick them in the balls , but they keep dodging. A nearby teacher had called the police, after a few minutes went by as the Taisho brothers and Naraku went at it, the police came.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked while the police slapped handcuffs on the Taisho brothers and Naraku.

"Wait don't take Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, they were only protecting me from Naraku!"Kagome said while hugging Sango closer.

"Why were they fighting, and what's your name miss?" the police said whileletting Sesshomaru and Inuyasha out of handcuffs. (A/N: KAGOME IS PLAYING THE VICTIM FOR NOW HER AND HER GANG ARE GOING TO NARAKU BACK LATER DURING THE STORY)

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I was goin' to the bathroom and Naraku slammed me against the lockers and started kissing and touching me. Then before I could scream for help, he put his hand over my mouth, then Sesshomaru grabbed him and threw him away from me and they started fighting the Inuyasha came and helped fight." Kagome said while getting closeer into Sango's comforting embrace.

"How do you know him?" the police asked while pointing at Naraku.

"He was my boyfriend, until he cheated on me. Now that we are broken up, he wants me back and i don't want anything to do with him, he thinks he can do whatever he wants to me." she said.

"Chill Kagz you okay now we won't let shit happen to you. Right guyz?" Sango said turning towards the Taisho brothers.

"Hell yea aint shit ganna happen to you nomo!" Inuyasha said puffing out his chest in a sad attempt to make Kags laugh.......it didn't work.

"Yea we got your back on everything." Sesshomaru said walking towards the girls. Inuyasha opened his arms for kags and waited for her to come to him, Kags flew into his arms and cuddled close to him. Then went into Sesshomaru's arms and stayed there.


End file.
